1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a furnace for firing with optional fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furnances nowadays used often have a limited usefullness. This is a particularly pronounced deficiency, e.g., in agriculture where for drying of crops there is temporarily needed large supplies of hot air. Special furnaces for this purpose which are available on the market are generally designed to be useable only for such purpose and can only be fired with liquid fuels. This is an evident drawback as the farmer often has at his disposal comparatively cheap, solid fuels of different types.